Impecunious
by Zephyrus
Summary: Leon has a brief and interesting encounter with a fairy named Yuna.


I got bored, so this is the result. Stupid things come out of boredom I suppose. I was also curious about the Gullwing's encounter with Leon when Donald directed them to him, but unfortunately that wasn't shown. So, I just drew from my imagination. Why did I choose Yuna and not Rikku or Paine to meet Leon? Simply because she's my favorite out of the three, and I think her meeting with Leon would be a bit more interesting. Besides, with Rikku, it would most likely be chaos, and with Paine, there would probably be very few lines of dialogue. Hooray for teenyboppers!

By the way, this is a one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

"Give yourself a break, Leon! You've been working at the bailey all day long." An upbeat yet exasperated voice pierced the said man's trail of thought. He sighed, glancing at Yuffie for a brief moment before turning to the door. "I have to restore this place to the way it was. There's no time to slack off." His voice was decisive, indicating that he didn't feel like talking anymore. Not that he ever did much, anyway.

"Well I think SQUALL needs a vacation." The ninja girl stressed his original name in hopes of slightly irritating him, but it didn't work that time around. "Hn." Leon smirked slightly before heading out of Merlin's house. Yuffie huffed, shaking her head. "He's so stubborn."

"I could say the same about you, 'Great Ninja Yuffie'." The cheerful, soft voice of Aerith laced with lighthearted humor was heard. "Ha! That's nothing compared to Mr. Monotonous." Aerith smiled at her friend. "That's Leon for you I guess. We should get to work like him."

"On it!" With that, Yuffie sprinted out the door to the marketplace. "… Really, Leon. You should listen to what others tell you for once." Aerith laughed to herself a bit before deciding to help indoors.

* * *

Footsteps resounded in the sunlight deprived bailey. Leon looked around, surveying the area in case the Heartless appeared. When it seemed free of anything but rubble, Leon stepped towards the front that oversaw the castle. The building was much more dreadful than it used to be; now it was all in ruins. Hollow Bastion, no, Radiant Garden was supposed to be a lot more appealing than what stood before him. From the looks of everything, it would take quite a while for everything to be restored to its original form, even if he worked 24/7 on it.

The lands around the castle were once the center of commerce, but now they were desolate slabs of rock. The castle itself was rather grotesque to look at. Metal plates were plastered onto the castle to keep it from falling apart. Sections of the structure protruded like extra appendages of a corpse. It looked more like a dead tree than anything else to Leon. But he knew that one day it would return to the way it was. Just like everything else in his home. Truthfully, he wanted to work on the castle the most, since it seemed like the identifying feature of Radiant Garden, but of course, everyone else insisted that they would get to it later. It made more sense to repair the foundation and base of the land first, or else everything on it would be practically non-existent.

His musings could just as easily be summed up into a few simple words: it was ugly. He didn't find anything in his initial home to be beautiful or even alright as it was. Not that one would think the anti-social Squall Leonhart would care about beauty, but he at least wished it would be a bit more appealing than what stood before him.

He immediately went on alert when he heard a 'clink!' from behind him. He grabbed his gunblade and swung it with an easy, clean stroke. He struck air. He turned around to face his enemy, but he found no one in sight. "What?" He lowered his blade close to the ground until he heard a frantic 'eeep!' beneath him. Looking down, he saw a something lying on the floor just below his gunblade.

"Um, excuse me. Could you not point that dangerous weapon at me?" A meek voice came from the object that was about to be mistakenly plunged into by his blade. Perplexed, he moved his weapon to see what was talking to him. On the ground was a tiny girl no bigger than the length of his shoe. She got up, dusting herself off as Leon watched in curiosity. He backed away slightly as she suddenly flew up to his eye level. "Whew. That was close. All I did was drop my munny and then I've got a sword pointed at me!"

"… Sorry." Leon said awkwardly. The girl smiled, shaking her head. "It's okay. I didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts!" Leon scrutinized the strange… something in front of him. She certainly didn't seem hostile, and if she was he could simply crush her in the palm of his hand. She had a petite form and a brown, lightly bristled hairstyle. Her eyes looked like globes of emerald and sapphire; she sported two different colored eyes. She had a blue hair attachment that was decorated with beads, and another that was red and extended past her knees. Angel wings decorated the end of the attachment. She wore a white and pink top with a hood and yellow arm bands. She also had on dark blue shorts and a strange, pale blue and white dress connected to her left side. To top it off, she wore high boots with lace at the front.

"What… _a__re_ you, exactly?" Leon asked the question as it was in his head, disregarding how rude it sounded. "Me? I'm a treasure hunter. My name is Yuna." There was a pause, but Leon made no attempt to offer his name in return. "There are two others here with me, but we split up to try and find someone we heard has lots of treasure. Ah, wait! Are you apart of the Restoration Committee here?"

"… Yes." Could she be talking about Yuffie? She was quite crafty at stealing, but from what he was aware of, she didn't have any treasure worth noting to speak of. Cid was most likely the only other person in the committee who probably had something valuable. Leon didn't think of Gummi parts as a supply of treasure though…. "I don't think you'll find anyone in the committee with treasure or a lot of munny."

Yuna crossed her arms and hovered in the air. "Not so! We've heard from a very accurate source that he's definitely in the committee!" That ruled Yuffie out. "… You're not looking for Gummi parts, are you?" Leon asked. He wasn't sure whether he should forewarn Cid or just let her take whatever he had. The fairy in front of him furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement. "Gummis? Oh no, we're looking for things far more valuable. You know! Jewels, munny, gold, silver, and ornaments! We don't go for ordinary rare items either. It has to be precious and extraordinary!" She nodded firmly. That was more information than Leon would have liked, but at least now he knew it wasn't Cid. Merlin? "What about magical objects?"

"Those are nice, but they're pretty common where we come from." Yuna shrugged in disinterest. Leon raised an eyebrow at her. "Picky, aren't you?" She grinned broadly. "Of course! The Gullwings don't take anything but the best!"

"So that's your little 'teenybopper' group's name?" Leon sat on the edge of the open window. He normally wouldn't bother with this type of conversation, but he settled on perhaps helping the fairy. "Yup! And don't you forget it! … Ooh… I guess I must have adopted Rikku's liveliness…." Yuna smiled sheepishly. "Riku? You've seen him? Sora's friend…." Leon said the last sentence to himself quietly. "'Him'? Rikku's a girl. She's my cousin, and apart of the Gullwings. Paine is our friend in the group, too."

"I see…." Having Sora been brought up, Leon's mind wandered to him. He was a recent committee member, along with Donald and Goofy. "Have you seen a boy with spiky brown hair? He might have something he could lend you." Yuna closed her eyes and put a finger to her lips, as if in deep thought. "Mmm…. Oh, yes! He was the one who told us about the committee member!"

"What…?" Now Leon was confused. If she said Sora told her about the 'committee member', then it couldn't be him she was talking about. "I remember now! The name slipped my mind for a while, but now I recall what that boy said! Er, well, the duck that was with him, I mean. Do you by any chance know anyone named 'Leon'?"

Leon stumbled forward for a moment, but regained his composure. "Donald…." He scowled at the thought of the magician turning her his way. "Well? Do you know him?" Yuna persisted. "No. I don't know anyone by that name." Without giving her a chance to speak, Leon walked towards the exit of the bailey. Yuna, however, was not as stupid as Leon had hoped she would be. "Wait a minute! You're Leon, aren't you?" She flew over to him, but he kept walking in a steady, fast pace. "Oh no you don't! You have my treasure!" Yuna disappeared in a shower of sparkles. Leon stopped, finding that she was nowhere to be seen. He relaxed a bit, but his relief was short lived as a burst of sparkles appeared near the folds of his jacket.

Yuna flitted around his attire, searching any pockets he had. "If you've got treasure, you sure are hiding it well. Where is it?"

"I don't have any." he replied flatly. She snooped under his various belts and buckles, in his collar, under his sleeves, around his pant legs, and even beneath his mane of dark brown hair. Quite annoyed, Leon grabbed her by her red hair attachment. "Hey!" She glared at nothing in particular, because her disappointment did not lie in Leon to be precise. "You don't even have an ounce of munny on you! That duck lied to us!"

"Yes. He did. I told you I did not have any treasure." he said sternly. Yuna slumped in defeat, and Leon let her go for her to slowly float down to the ground. "I guess we're looking too hard. We can't believe everything we hear. But next time, that boy, duck, and dog are going to get it! Wait until we take all of their items and treasure…." Yuna jumped up and stared up at the man in front of her. "Leon, right? Sorry for bothering you like that; it's just one of those treasure impulses." She giggled and raised herself to meet his eyes again. "Hm. Now you'll know not to come to me to get anything." Leon said a bit good-naturedly this time.

"Right! Well, I'm off to hunt for some treasure and munny. Oh and…. Let the Gullwings know if you need help, okay?" She waved at him and was about to turn around when he stopped her. "Wait. About Sora, the boy, and his friends…. Be easy on them. They have a tough journey ahead of them, so I'd advise against taking all of their possessions." Yuna seemed to think about this for a moment, but then nodded to him. "Alright then. I suppose we can give them a break, even if they _did_ lie to us. We'll only take half of their items then! So long!" Playfully adding on her little joke, she disappeared in shimmers of light.

A small smile managed to appear on Leon's face, and a chuckle escaped from his throat. "… Sora… I feel sorry for you."

* * *

Heh... Yeah... That's what I get for not writing for so long... But Leon and Yuna are cute in terms of friendship! I think, anyway. Reviews are appreciated, so feel free to say if it was good, okay, or plain old sucked.


End file.
